Why Don't You Kiss Her
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: Boomer and Bubbles are best friends. One day, Boomer realizes he likes her. Will he be able to bring himself to tell her how he feels? bubblesXboomer oneshot/songfic


**A/N: Hi! This is a bubblesXboomer. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls or the song "Why Don't You Kiss Her".**

_Italics - song  
**Bold italics - flashback**_

Why Don't You Kiss Her  
bubblesXboomer oneshot/songfic

Boomer JoJo walked into school.

"Hey Boomer!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked over to him.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer replied.

"You haven't told anyone my secret, right?" Bubbles said.

"Yes, Bubbles. Have I ever told anyone one of you secrets?" Boomer replied.

"No, but, I was just making sure because I thought you might tell someone as pay back for me telling your brothers-" Bubbles was cut off by Boomer covering her mouth with his hands.

Bubbles removed his hand. "Sorry...I almost just told a bunch of people we don't even know you secret, didn't I." she sweatdroped.

"Yeah." Boomer said.

"Sorry, Boomer." Bubbles said.

"It's okay," Boomer replied. "you didn't actually tell anyone."

"Miss. Utonium, can I speak with you?" a teacher said.

"O...Okay." Bubbles said nervously.

"I'll pray for you." Boomer whispered with a small chuckle.

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind_

Boomer watched as the teacher spoke to Bubbles. After a while, he realized he was staring at Bubbles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Boomer lie in his bed. '_Do I like Bubbles as more than a friend..._' he thought. '_Nah...She is just a friend._' Then, a small voice in the back of his head began talk to him.

_But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

'_Maybe...Maybe I do like her as more than a friend..._' he thought. The little voice in his head told him the tell Bubbles how he felt, kiss her, and express his feelings. However, Boomer didn't want to listen to that voice...

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

Boomer was too afraid to make the first move. He wanted to cross the line between friendship and love, but he was to afraid to. What if she didn't like him back? What if they started dated, broke up, and never spoke again?

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line_

Whenever Bubbles is near him, he doesn't want her to leave. He never wants anything bad to happen to her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_Boomer and Bubbles were 8 years old. They were playing catch, and the ball went into the street. Bubbles went to get it, and she fell and hit her head on the ground. Hard. Bubbles wa rushed to the hospital, and Boomer went with her. Boomer was afraid Bubbles wouldn't make it. Bubbles was in a coma for one week._**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ever since that day, Boomer never wanted anything bad to happen to Bubbles again.

_And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go_

Boomer knew, in his heart, that he should confes his love to her. He just couldn't bring himself to. He always wanted to hold her close, and become her boyfriend.

_Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

Boomer always wondered why he had never kissed her. He wondered why he wouldn't tell her how he feels, and why he wouldn't let her see the feelings that he hides. Boomer knew if he never told Bubbles how he felt if he never showed the way he felt inside.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

'_What would she say? Would she turn me down?_' Boomer rolled around on his bed. 'W_ould she return my feelings?_'

It hurt Boomer to just wait. He lways aked himself why he never kissed Bubbles, why he never told her how he felt, and why he won't show her the feelings that he hides.

_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Boomer got off his bed. He walked out of his house and began walking around Townsville. As he was walking, he bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry." Boomer stood up and then helped the person up.

"It's okay." said a girl with black hair and green eyes. "Oh. Hey Boomer."

"Oh...Hi Buttercup." Boomer replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

"Oh, well, I got to go." Buttercup said.

"Alright," Boomer replied. "Bye."

Buttercup began to leave, but turned around. "Oh, and are you ever going to kiss Bubbles and tell her how you feel?"

How did Buttercup know he liked Bubbles? Buttercup flew away.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

Boomer continued to walk, and found himself in front of Bubbles' house. Without knowing it, he had rung the doorbell. Now, he was standing face to face with Bubbles.

"Hey Boomer." Bubbles smiled.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer smiled back.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see_

Boomer just stod there staring at Bubbles.

"Boomer?" Bubbles waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Boomer said.

"Want to come in?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure..." Boomer walked into Bubbles' house.

_The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know_

Boomer and Bubbles sat on the couch. "So, did you want to tell me something?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer took a deep breath.

"Yes?" Bubbles said.

"I have to tell you something..." Boomer said.

"Okay." Bubbles replied. "Go ahead."

"I..." Boomer said.

"You what?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer kissed Bubbles. Then, he bagan talking fast. "I love you. I'll understand if you don't like me that same way I but I just had to-"

Boomer was cut off by Bubbles kissing him. "I love you too, Boomer." Bubbles smiled.

_If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

**A/N: Okay, what'd you think? Review!**


End file.
